Connie Maheswaran
Connie Maheswaran is the love interest of Steven Universe. Steven first saw Connie before the events in the series during a parade. He saw her drop her bracelet. He decided to keep it in the freezer so he could return it. She also mentioned that he had soap bubbles in his hair while seeing him on his dad's float. Steven has been shown to have a crush on her throughout the series, and it was almost outright stated in the episode "Open Book". It is unknown if her feelings for him go past friendship, although at the very least she consiters him the best friend she has. The near perfection of their fusion Stevonnie indicates that they are extremely close. Gallery ConnieThemeSong.PNG|Connie in Steven Universe opening theme. Connie_Steven_Bubble.png File:Alone_Together_(20).PNG Steven Universe Fusion Cuisine Couples Hug.PNG Steven Universe Fusion Cuisine hug 24.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven walking up to Connie.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie in a bubble.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies The Troller.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies What's happening.PNG Steven Universe Bubble buddies Steven is about to save Connie.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Still Trapped.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie trapped.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven looks at Connie.png Steven Universe S1 Bubble Buddies e7 Protection.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Akward.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Trapped in the bubble.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies image 007.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies You Know alot about boats.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven saves Connie.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Gem not working.jpg Steven Universe Fusion Cusine Hug.PNG Steven Universe Full Disclosure Steven and Connie on the beach.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies holding the braclet Vd2.png Steven Universe Connie and Steven confirmed.png Steven Universe Lion two the movie Theatre.jpg Steven Universe Lion two the movie Steven and Connie on Lionpg.jpg Steven Universe Steven and Connie happy.png Steven Universe Winter Forecast Steven and Connie are sitting next to the fire place.PNG Steven Universe Winter Forecast Steven and Connie are roasting marshmellows.PNG Steven Universe Fusion Cuisine Steven and Connie leave home on a bus 15.PNG Steven Universe Open Book Steven and Connie leave Rose's room.PNG Steven Universe Open Book Steven and Connie in Rose's room.PNG Steven Universe Lion Two the movie Steven shows Connie Lion.png Steven Universe Marble Madness Steven and Connie have books.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven runs away from Connie.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie heard the foghorn boat sound.png Steven Universe Love Letters soft knuckles.PNG Steven Universe Love Letters (29).PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven gives Connie her braclet.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies We're Basically BFF's.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie heard and saw a giant sea worm.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie are in the bottom of the ocean.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies He Was Incredible!.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Do They Get Along.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Connie tells Steven it made more scence.png Steven Universe Alone Together Steven and Connie fusion.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven returns Connie's braclet.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven tells Connie he saw her at the boardwalk parade.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven Universe 0065823. Still068.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0093422. Still108.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie running 0101007. Still118.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0082123. Still092.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 035716. Still036.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 033104. Still034.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0040416. Still038.png Steven Universe Bubble Bubbies Steven sees Connie 005608 .Still010.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 080504. Still087.png External Links *Connie Maheswaran - StevenUniverse Wiki *Connie Maheswaran - Heroes Wiki Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Steven Universe Love Interests Category:Current Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests